


Awaken Beauty

by IshipKunta



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Admiration of beauty, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Nakamoto Yuta, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mention of Making Love, Mentioned Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Mentioned Moon Taeil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IshipKunta/pseuds/IshipKunta
Summary: Kun always had his eyes on the older Japanese male





	Awaken Beauty

One night is different to other nights clothes all over the floor, sweat and tears stain on the bed, broken condom on the bedside table normally Kun would get up and clean up the whole room but he couldn’t all of this was caused by Yuta he let the smell of cologne and sweat take over the room 

 

_***** Flashbacks Starts *****_

**_ARE YOU BLIND KUN IS NOT THE RIGHT GUY FOR YOU TAEIL HYUNG IS KUN IS JUST A CLUELESS INNOCENT LITTLE BOY FROM CHINA WHO DOESN’T KNOW ANYTHING WHEN HE CAME TO KOREA HE IS DUMB JUST LIKE WIWNIN IS HE DOESN’T UNDERSTAND KOREAN AND ALSO HE DOESN’T UNDERSTANDS YOU WHEN YOU SPEAK IN YOUR OWN LANGUAGE EITHER SO WHY DID YOU END UP WITH HIM IN THE FIRST PLACE HE IS USELESS FOR YOU!_** _yelled Ten Yuta felt like his heart was rip out of his chest he was in love with Kun since they first met at university in Seoul Kun was a friend of Winwin’s who introduce them to each other which later made them fell madly in love with each other but Ten who is his friend/Taeil’s number one fan is against their relationship because Ten believe that Kun isn’t right for Yuta due to his personality shy and awkward and Taeil wise and person who is looking for to have a good time_ **_I LOVE HIM!,_** _ **WELL SUCKS FOR YOU BECAUSE I AM NOT YOUR FRIEND ANYMORE!** yelledYuta **GOOD YOU ARE STUPID JUST LIKE HIM!** yelled Ten Yuta stormed out the door then went to his and Kun’s shared apartment he went to the floor where he and Kun lived he unlock the door then took off his jacket and put it on a hook he went to his and Kun’s shared bedroom crying he shuts the door Yuta-Gēgē what’s wrong? asked Kun Yuta sat on the bed and clung onto him Ten yelled at me for being with you he thinks you are stupid and said that I am stupid too I’m so scared Kun hold me cried Yuta it broke Kun’s heart to see tears running down Yuta’s beautiful face so he did what he was told cradling his head like a baby rubbing his back to calm the older Japanese male down Kun make love to me make me forget about Ten and Taeil beg Yuta I will you a minute so you will calm down said Kun once Yuta had settle down Kun gave him tissues to wipe away his tears he hates seeing his Japanese lover cry once Yuta had stop crying and calm down Kun made love to him Yuta screamed his name in Japanese their love for each other was strong he loves hearing Yuta moaning and breathing it makes him want to hold the older Japanese male more while pushing in and out of him after their steamy moment Kun collapse in Yuta’s arms after release his cum 晚安, 我的愛 (Goodnight my love) said Kun おやすみくんくん (Goodnight Kun) said Yuta as they kissed Yuta fell asleep Kun watched him sleep for a few minutes before going to bed _

 ***** _Flashbacks Ends *****_

The next morning Kun woke up and look at Yuta again who is sleeping his arms they both naked and under the covers they both covered with a few love bites on their chest, thighs and neck from last night the sunlight hit Yuta’s bare shoulders making him glow Kun couldn’t resist his charms and good looks then Yuta woke up morning love said Yuta morning Gēgē said Kun as they kiss each other good morning come on let’s go and have bath we already made a mess last night said Kun okay said Yuta they clean up their mess then went for a bath Yuta made Kun sat on his lap facing him what with the look? asked Yuta nothing you’re just beautiful Hyung really beautiful said Kun thank you you are so handsome said Yuta as he kissed him they wash each other up then dried themselves they brushed their teeth 來吧讓我們去第二輪 Yuta _(come on let’s go for round two Yuta)_ said Kun seductively in Chinese which made it very hard for Yuta because he wanted to have breakfast _fine_   _I will have breakfast later_  thought Yuta they went to their bedroom and shut the door behind them and went for another round of making love again Kun wants to bang his beautiful Japanese lover so hard so they have beautiful Chinese-Japanese babies since Yuta annoyed him of wanting babies with him which will a long process for them at Yuta’s good looks made it hard for the younger Chinese to say no to everything he wants including babies but Kun is very lucky to Yuta as his lover/soulmate _Ten is wrong I am Yuta’s one and only lover that he will ever have not Taeil Ten there will be hell to pay_ thought Kun he is slowly going give Ten a taste of his own medicine after what he done to Yuta and no one messes with Kun not even Taeil can win Yuta over him because Yuta loves Kun and Kun loves Yuta Ten needs to be careful what he says next time or Kun will go after the younger Thai male for what he had done to both him and Yuta in the past when they first started dating and putting Taeil in a very bad position of breaking them up because Taeil is his friend and Taeil wouldn’t do such a thing to hurt him he knew Kun loves Yuta and Yuta loves him back but Ten’s plan of bringing him and Yuta together while breaking up Kun and Yuta in the process isn’t a good idea he hates being involved in Ten’s evil master plan of breaking up both the Chinese and Japanese male up so he and Yuta will be together with Taeil to make Kun’s life miserable not to mention it will make him go back to China with misery which Yuta didn’t want so once Yuta marries Kun they will live together in his hometown Fujian and start a family together which they both wanted

_***** Few Years Later *****_

Yuta married Kun in Osaka then move to Fujian China with him after finalising his Chinese Citizenship they had a baby boy named Jaemin in Korea before moving to China Kun works in a office while Yuta stays home looking after their son Jaemin Kun comes home to Yuta they have dinner, watching TV, looking after Jaemin, have a bath together, make love and sleep they could’ve been more happier

 


End file.
